


Oversized

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is soft, Canon Compliant, Kyungsoo is soft, M/M, Mentions of Luhan, Pining, Short & Sweet, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is soft, implied sulay, implied xiuhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: Baekhyun prefers all things oversized, and this fact bothers Kyungsoo.





	Oversized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eribaby21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eribaby21/gifts).



Today is _the_ day.

Do Kyungsoo has made up his mind, and he will no longer postpone this important matter. He gazes at the mirror one last time, eyes squinting as he looks for any remnants of toothpaste around his chapped lips. Satisfied with his clean face, he gives his reflection a reassuring smile, a tiny heart appears before him, calming his nerves down.

“I will no longer tolerate this abuse,” He whispers. “It’s time to clarify things for once and for all.”

The young man pads his way to the kitchen, breathing in the lingering scent of coffee, fresh off the press. He smiles to himself, knowing that his eldest co-member, Minseok, has woken up and has started his morning workout routine in the veranda. Kyungsoo likes Minseok for a lot of reasons, but mostly because Minseok is predictable. The older man wakes up at 7 o’clock on the dot on Saturdays, works out for an hour, takes a shower, eats breakfast with the rest of EXO, skypes with Luhan for another hour before heading out to the SM building to practice. Minseok rarely does anything out of schedule. This fact comforts Kyungsoo. He likes simple repetitive predictable people.

Minseok is not like Baekhyun who decides to eat breakfast at 3 in the morning and declares that Kyungsoo should join him. The singer isn’t also one to barge in on Kyungsoo while he’s showering to scrub his back and has the audacity to demand the same treatment. In fact, now that Kyungsoo thinks about it, no one else in EXO sporadically sneaks into Kyungsoo’s bed right around midnight to spoon him and whisper compliments to him when he has a bad day. No one else in his life randomly kisses his forehead after an especially well-made breakfast or slaps his butt playfully on live television, or grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers like those gooey romantic K-drama characters do. (Kyungsoo _has_ been one of those characters in gooey romantic K-dramas but his scenes with his colleagues never end up quite like how it is with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think about _why_ this is.)

There is probably no one on earth quite like Byun Baekhyun, who’s so _spontaneous_. This terrifies Kyungsoo. He mulls this thought over while he stands on his toes to reach a cupboard, holding his breath while he takes a tray of eggs out before carefully placing it on the kitchen counter. It sucks being tiny sometimes.

He decides against a giant omelet and opts for a giant _pajeon_ instead, breaking all twelve eggs and beating them slowly. When the eggs are ready, he moves to take out some scallions from the fridge, frowning when he realizes that it is located at the topmost layer of the vegetable rack.

_Why must this world be so humungous?_

“Good morning, cupcake!” A singsong-y voice interrupts Kyungsoo’s silent routine. He tenses briefly, sighing at the unexpected visitor to his kitchen. Soon a warm presence makes itself known to Kyungsoo, with a chest pressed on his back and a chin propped on his shoulder, watching as he diligently chops his ingredients.

“Aww, you’re making my favorite breakfast! How nice of you, Do Kyungsoo!”

With that, Kyungsoo feels something wet press onto his cheeks and gasps. He turns around quickly, waving his knife threateningly. “Why you little-”

 As expected, Baekhyun has already fled the scene, his laugher ringing loudly like an echo left to torment Kyungsoo.

“If anyone misses me, I’ll be taking a shower!” The same overly excited voice calls out. Kyungsoo hears some affirmative grunts from the lounge and sighs. The rest of the members are starting to wake up and he has once again lost his chance to confront Baekhyun.

Half an hour later, when the table is spotless, save for the cutlery and this morning’s breakfast, Kyungsoo hears a buzz from the front door. The doorbell buzzes again, and this time, Junmyeon hollers “someone get it!” and Kyungsoo rises from his seat.

He re-emerges from the front door a few minutes later with a box in his arms. It’s white and large, but not too heavy. Most importantly, it has Baekhyun’s name on it, so the man places it down right outside Baekhyun’s room.

“Oooh,” Jongdae says, peeking from his own doorway. “I guess Baekhyun’s giant pink sweater has finally arrived, huh?”

Kyungsoo turns to his co-member, puzzled. “What?”

“Oh, you know,” Jongdae steps out of his lair, proudly showing off his rainbow-colored boxers to Kyungsoo as he crouches over the box. “CBX decided to order some stuff a few weeks back. I got a new hairdryer, Minseok bought a new pair of Nikes’ and Baekhyun, the oversized loving monster that he is, bought a new sweater.” A hand is placed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as Jongdae heads to the dining room. “Wait till you see it, Soo. It’s enormous!”

The man is left in the hallway to register what Jongdae just said. Baekhyun _does_ like enormous sweaters, those which tend to fall off his shoulder or with sleeves that flap around a lot. He’s about to follow the older man when the door before him opens, leaving him to the sight of Baekhyun’s fuzzy wet hair, along with Baekhyun’s sleepy smile and soon, the rest of his body emerges. Kyungsoo notes the enormous T-shirt and the pajama pants that droop to the floor.

“Wow, it’s finally here,” Baekhyun smiles, picking the box up and turning back to his room. “Thanks for bringing it in, Soo yah.”

When Kyungsoo doesn’t budge, Baekhyun gently taps his leg with his foot.

“Is something wrong, cupcake?”

This gets Kyungsoo’s attention. He steps aside and allows Baekhyun to bring the box to his room.

“Would you _stop_ calling me that,” he groans, before silently he says, when Baekhyun comes back out, “I’m—I’m okay. I was wondering if we could talk sometime, though.”

“Sure, anything for you,” Baekhyun laughs. “How about we talk about it over breakfast?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and sighs. “No, I was thinking--”

“Oh, you mean _just_ the two of us.”

There’s something in the way Baekhyun said those words that gets to Kyungsoo. It makes his skin itch for some reason.

“Yes, I mean no, not that---” Color floods Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he doesn’t know why but he sprints out to the kitchen without sparing Baekhyun another glance. “Forget I said anything, let’s just eat, everyone’s waiting!” he exclaims loudly.

When he finally gets to his spot, he starts furiously pouring rice into everyone’s bowls, intent on _not_ looking at Baekhyun, who follows him and takes the spot beside him, as usual.

“My, my,” Chanyeol says, yawning as he makes his way to the table. “There’s really no man passionate about breakfast like Do Kyungsoo.”

“Damn straight!” Another voice responds.

“Language, Sehun,” Junmyeon chides, sipping on his tea as he gazes at Kyungsoo, whispering his thanks.

When the rest of the boys finally arrive, including Jongin who is still a little asleep and being half-dragged by Minseok from his room, they finally start eating.

“Yixing is coming to visit for a couple of weeks, so we better save some nights to eat out with him,” Junmyeon announces as he chews on rice.

Several voices cheer at this, Kyungsoo included. It’s been a while since he last saw Yixing, and he’s looking forward to spending more time with the man.

“By the way,” Chanyeol says, turning to Baekhyun. “Dae told me your sweater has arrived. Have you tried it on?”

All through out breakfast, Baekhyun’s gaze has been unwavering, piercing through Kyungsoo like invisible lasers while he minds his own business and chews on his pajeon. This time, however, Baekhyun returns Chanyeol’s stare. Kyungsoo feels a lump building up on his throat. He ignores it.

“Nope,” Baekhyun smiles. “But I’ll be wearing it later so you all can see how cute I look in it.”

“What is it with you and oversized clothes anyway?” Junmyeon asks from across the table.

Baekhyun’s grin is blinding, and Kyungsoo wishes he didn’t sneak a glance at it.

“It’s just how I prefer things. Huge, warm, and snuggly.”

“ _All_ things?” Jongdae’s Cheshire smile makes its appearance as he tilts his head questioningly. “You sure about that?”

Again, Kyungsoo senses a different tone in this statement, but he can’t quite put his finger on it as he is too busy pondering what has been said.

Minseok snickers to this and Baekhyun whines in response.

“Of course!” He half-bellows to Jongdae, crossing his arms.  “I’m not like Jongin who likes puny little things, you know. I like things all big and cute!”

“Hey!” Jongin frowns. “Tiny bears are cute, okay?”

“Now, now, children. Let’s stop fighting over small or big things,” Junmyeon chides, eyeing Jongdae and Baekhyun pointedly. “Everyone can like whatever they want, so long as it’s not illegal or demeaning to others.”

There’s a majority of agreeing responses to this, but Kyungsoo spaces out. He slowly turns to Baekhyun, who’s giving Jongdae a mean look, and glances at Chanyeol, who’s happily showing Sehun a new meme on his phone. If Baekhyun likes huge, cute things, then does it also apply to the _people_ he likes?

 

“Soo! Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo blinks up to see Chanyeol’s disarming smile, and he feels the other’s palm on his scalp, rubbing soothing circles on it repeatedly. He untenses his shoulders and relaxes to the touch. It’s nice to be massaged every now and then, even if it’s Chanyeol who does it and not someone else.

“Your spirit left us halfway through breakfast,” Chanyeol laughs. “You okay? You look tired.”

“I’m fine, Yeol. Don’t worry about it.”

Chanyeol squints at Kyungsoo for a bit before deciding to drop the subject and help him gather the dishes instead.

“I’ll help you clean up, what do you say? You can wipe the mess off the table and I’ll wash the dishes,” the older man suggests, offering a hand to Kyungsoo.

“Deal, but don’t break any more of the dishes, okay? We lost way too many plates to your clumsiness”

Chanyeol snickers at this and nods an affirmative, tying an apron around his torso and heading to the kitchen counter in large strides. There’s an unsettling feeling boiling in Kyungsoo’s stomach, and he does not like it at all.

Kyungsoo watches his companion open the cupboard with ease, stacking the dry plates together at the highest shelves in the house. Chanyeol is so darn big and perfect. No wonder fangirls like him so much. No wonder Baekhyun likes him a lot too.

The day rolls by quickly, and before Kyungsoo knows it, everyone’s making a beeline for the group’s vans. He feels Baekhyun’s presence behind him, hearing every large squeak of Baekhyun’s sneakers as he taps and rubs his foot on the floor.  Kyungsoo recalls how he internally cooed at Baekhyun earlier, while they were getting ready to leave the apartment. The salmon pink sweater suits Baekhyun perfectly, as if it was meant to be his from the very start. As expected, the most notable quality of his outfit is its size, with sleeves that go far beyond his long fingers, a neckline that hangs freely on his shoulders. He’s just a sight to behold, like he always is.

 

“Should I sit with you?” He hears Sehun whisper from behind him, and Kyungsoo feels his shoulders slump a little. He knows the question was directed at Baekhyun, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say Baekhyun nodded readily at the offer. Of course, since Sehun is enormous and cute as well. It’s only natural that Baekhyun would like to be near him at all times.

He glances at the floor, watching his small feet as he wiggles his toes to try and make them look bigger. It’s a hopeless endeavor, of course. The man sadly makes his way to the back of the vehicle, pulling his cap down to his face and pretending to sleep. He is tiny, and not cute. He isn’t like Chanyeol, or Sehun, or even Jongin, and he has to accept that. It is what it is, and Baekhyun likes what he likes.

“Mind if I lean on your shoulder?” A voice whispers, and Kyungsoo finds his cap being lifted a little, just enough so that his eyes are exposed, meeting Baekhyun’s own inquisitive ones. For a second, Kyungsoo is lost again, lost in how random Baekhyun is, and how he is sitting next to Kyungsoo instead of with Sehun, who’s slumped next to Junmyeon near the front. Byun Baekhyun is unpredictable.

“No, go ahead,” he says, belatedly, licking his lips as a nervous habit.

For a moment, the ride is silent, save for the soft snores from the people inside the van. People looks out the window, allowing Baekhyun to take the space beside him and plop his head on his tiny shoulder.

It’s not much, he thinks. But it’s something.

He thinks Baekhyun has fallen asleep and he tries to keep himself from moving too much. His assumption is proven wrong when fingers tighten around his wrist, firm enough to cover it, but not too tight to strain him.

“What did you want to talk about this morning, Soo?” Baekhyun says, voice not above a whisper.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, unsure of what to say.

Baekhyun speaks again, and this time he directs his mouth to Kyungsoo’s ear, making sure he is heard. “You can tell me anything, you know. I know we don’t always have time to talk things out, but I’m always here for you. If it’s you, I’m always willing to listen, Soo.”

What Kyungsoo wanted to say was ‘You’ve been doing a lot of things to me, Baekhyun. I don’t know how to respond to them, but I do know I feel _something_ about you, so if you’re simply playing around then please stop.’

It’s simple really, and it’s not like Kyungsoo has been practicing it almost fifty times each morning.

What came out of his mouth was ‘Grueofghjdoyounotlikemebackbecausei’mnotagiant’

Seriously, Kyungsoo could use some lessons on eloquence sometimes.

Baekhyun, it seems, understood the gibberish he said. The man’s eyebrows lifted up, mouth parting, speechless.

This is it, Kyungsoo surmises. He has officially proved himself an idiot and ruined his friendship with Baekhyun all in one day.

Panic started flooding in on Kyungsoo, and he begins to say “Forget I said anything,” but he is silenced by one soft pair of lips on his. Baekhyun had just kissed him.

What the hell is happening.

“Uh,” he says intelligently after Baekhyun pulls away. Kyungsoo cannot think of anything to say at all. Fireworks have gone on in his head, as well as an entire Disney medley and dance number. Maybe he has read things wrong all this time.

“I like large comfortable things,” Baekhyun says, finally. His lips are upturned, cheeks painted in the slightest shade of pink, a little like the sweater he’s wearing. He is so _beautiful_. “I’d pick oversized things over tiny ones any day…”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches. His chest constricts, the familiar pang of hope being lost making its way to the surface.

“…except when it comes to you.”

Baekhyun searches Kyungsoo’s eyes, his palm resting on the curve of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Before he knows it, Kyungsoo finds their foreheads brought together and he simply melts under Baekhyun’s touch.

“You’re the perfect size for me, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Does…does this mean…”

“It means I like you too,” Baekhyun affirms, a chuckle in his voice. Kyungsoo feels like he’s floating.  “I’ve been crazy about you from the very start and I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for years, you idiot.”

This time, Kyungsoo does not hesitate.

Today, after all, is _the_ day he finally gets the strength to express how he really feels for an old friend. Baekhyun’s smile is the only signal he needs before diving in to Baekhyun’s waiting lips once more. In each other’s embrace, he finds that he’s the perfect size to be in Baekhyun’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I finished it on your birthday, I don't know why I waited so long to post it. Belated Happy Birthday, balloon girl. I hope it makes you smile. Oh and also, this was inspired by your oversized pink sweater.
> 
> I've done minimal proofreading on this, my apologies. Please enjoy!!


End file.
